


Incident 5 - Kise

by ToiletBrushCat



Series: Spilt Milk[Shake] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToiletBrushCat/pseuds/ToiletBrushCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, exhausting training session all Kuroko Tetsuya wants is to enjoy his favourite Vanilla Milkshake from Maji's. But Kise, new to the team, has not yet learnt there are certain rules regarding the Generation of Miracle's Phantom Sixth Player. The most important of which: NEVER spill his milkshake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident 5 - Kise

“Eeeeh!Akashi-chi’s so scary!”Kise exclaimed, slinging his arms around Aomine and Kuroko's shoulders.

I had been a long gruelling training session under their captain’s watchful gaze and the three Teikō students had gone to their local Maji-Burger for some much needed down time.They had stayed till near closing time and were now all on their way home, walking in the same direction down a suburban street.

“Kise...”Aomine snarled, throwing the blonde’s arm away from him.Kuroko's visage remained as blank as ever as he continued to slurp his vanilla milkshake up the straw.

“Aomine-chi’s so mean!”The copy-cat faked a sob and threw his entire weight into little Kuroko and clung to him.As if in slow motion the vanilla milkshake slipped from the pale boy’s hand.It hit the pavement, the lid popped off and the thick creamy substance seeped out onto the ground.“Ah, sorry Kuroko-chi!”

A heavy silence fell over them for a few moments.

“T-Tetsu'...I-I’ll buy you another one?”Aomine offered suddenly looking very nervous and he backed away a little from his little shadow.

“Maji-Burger’s will be shut by now.”The blonde said matter of fact.“I’ll buy you one tomorrow Kuroko-chi!”He said turning to the boy who was still staring down at his spoilt drink, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.Kise went to cling to the boy again but Aomine placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

“I-I’d suggest we run...”He muttered lowly.

“Eh?But Kuroko-chi-” He was cut off when his hand that had been about to grab Kuroko was caught in an iron grip.

“Vanilla milkshake is my favourite Kise-Kun...”Came Kuroko's monotone voice, but something in the tone sent a shiver down both Aomine and Kise’s backs.

“Erm Kuroko-chi, that hurts...”Kise hesitantly said, wincing as the shadow’s hand only clench tighter around his wrist.“Aomine-chi?”Kise questioned anxiously but turned to find the other gone.

“...my favourite...”Kuroko repeated his eyes glinting dangerously as his other arm drew back in the familiar stance for his infamous Ignite Pass.

“W-wait, Kuroko-chi!What are you- Kuroko!Kur-”

Kise’s scream echoed throughout the streets.

**-Spilt Milk(shake)-**

Aomine observed the blonde’s fate from the shadows of a nearby alley he had retreated to when he realised there was nothing more he could do for the copy-cat.He watched as Kuroko stood over the slumped body for a few moments and then walked away with a black aura still leaking out into his immediate surroundings.The empty milkshake cup was crushed under his foot on departure.

Waiting a little longer to make sure his shadow was truly gone he stepped out into the late afternoon sun and hurried to the downed Kise’s side.

“Oi...”He nudged the blonde with the toe of his trainers but only received a whimper for his troubles.The tanned teen pulled his phone out his pocket hit #2 on his speed dial and held the device up to his ear.

It was answered on the second tone.

“Daiki.”The voice demanded.

“A-Akashi... we’ve got a problem.”The menacing silence from the other end demanded a proper explanation.“Kise spilt Tetsu's milkshake... his _vanilla_ milkshake.”

A long suffocating pause.

“I see...Casualties?”

“Kise.”

“Only the one?”Akashi sounded surprised at the figure.

“Yeah, I erm... hid?”

“I see.”The redhead repeated and Aomine could hear his captain’s amusement at his cowardice.“Where are you now?”

“A couple of streets over from Maji-Burger.”

“Keep Kise out of the open, we don’t want to cause a scene.We’ll meet you at the park.”The red head hung up and Aomine gritted his teeth in frustration.

He nudged Kise with his foot once more hoping to get a better response this time, but upon another wheezing whimper he sighed in dejected acceptance.Kneeling down to grab an ankle he proceeded to drag the Small Forward into the alley from which he came and took the longer but far less travelled route to the down town park.

When he arrived Midorima and Murasakibara were already there, the giant munching through a bag of crisps and the shooter browsing through what Aomine suspected were tomorrow’s horoscopes on his phone.

Upon his arrival the two glanced up, took in Kise’s unresponsive state and proceeded to ignore it.

“You don’t happen to know why we’re here, do you?”The greenhead questioned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Sure do,” Aomine began, letting go of Kise’s leg and letting it drop to the floor ruthlessly.“This moron went and spilt Tetsu's _milkshake_.”

Midorima froze mid way through fixing his glasses whilst Murasakibara actually stopped _eating_.

“Kuro-chin is scary without milkshake.”He mumbled, his lower lip trembling and his crisp free hand grasping his stomach in phantom pain.

“Indeed.”Midorima agreed, glaring down at the insentient blonde, similarly nursing his hands.

“That’s why we are going to have to stop him.”Startled the three protégée turned to find their captain had arrived.“Before it ends up like last time...”He mumbled, an indiscernible shiver ran up his spine, but the other’s certainly noticed his hands brush across his eyes.

“Maji’s will be shut by now...”Aomine unhelpfully repeated Kise’s earlier observation.

“Certainly it will, but desperate times call for desperate measures.”Akashi pulled out his phone hit #1 on his speed dial.

He then put the devise to his ear.

The pause was deafening.

“Ah, father.Is mother home?”The redhead enquired.“...Hello mother...Yes, I am fine... I apologise, I will not be home till late...I need to ask a favour...Do you still keep in contact with that friend that owns the commercial brand Maji...?”

**-Spilt Milk(shake)-**

The Generation of Miracles followed the trail of destruction.

The first sign they were on their sixth man’s trail had been two brutish boys lying face down in a street basketball court.Upon questioning a couple of youths playing around their unconscious forms they confirmed they had been rescued by a vengeful ghost.

The next unusual sign they had come across was a little old lady standing over a man already passed out on the ground, hitting his repeatedly with her walking stick with a strangely terrifying satisfied smirk stretching her lips.

“Such a lovely boy, he was.”She explained upon being questioned.“This man,” she jabbed the downed figure viciously with her stick,” grabbed my bag,” she clutched the shoulder bag closer to herself at the thought, “and then he was on the ground and the boy handed it back to me.And he certainly had the right idea when he suggested I teach the man a lesson he won’t soon forget…”

The Generation of Miracles were quick to retreat from the lady whom ‘Dark Kuroko’ had brush off on.

A scream up ahead let them know they were not far behind now, but when they reached the next incident they were too late once more to catch up with their Sixth Man.

This time they were shocked to see they knew the victim.

“Hanamiya Makoto.”Akashi stated, eyeing the downed form of the player with some sympathy leaking into his gaze, despite their lack of comradery on a court.

“So, what did ya do to set of Tetsu’?”Aomine questioned bluntly.

They only received a whimper.

“He thought he’d make fun of some kid trying to shoot.”A voice said from behind them.“So what brings Akashi Seijuro and his little team of miracles to this side of town?”They turned to see Imayoshi, a third year of a rival school and teammate of Hanamiya, leaning against a tree beside the street court.

“That ‘kid’ was an angry phantom…”Akashi admitted.

“Kuro-Chin’s scary when his milkshake’s taken away.”Murasakibara pipped up, he was unusually solemn and not eating from his supply of snacks despite still having several packs in his school satchel.

“My, you Miracles are a strange bunch…Well, regardless, your little monster of a phantom went that way.”He pointed vaguely to a path leading away.“Oi, get up.I warned you that boy shouldn’t be messed with…”He kicked his downed teammate harshly and Aomine couldn’t help but see the similarities to him and Kise earlier that evening…It was a bad day indeed when you found yourself to be similar to the player whose personality was viewed as the worst…

**-Spilt Milk(shake)-**

As the Generation of Miracles continued on they were surprised to find no more destruction paving the path they took.Instead it was eerily quiet, not even the sounds of nature prevailing in the unnatural calm.

“We must be getting close.”Akashi voiced all their thoughts.They continued, that is until Aomine walked into something.

“Ooomph!”Whatever he had walked into fell to the ground and it took several long moments for the Generation of Miracles’ eyes to focus onto their increasingly irate Phantom.At which point they all balked and took several steps away from his downed, dark form, sending prayers for Aomine’s soul.

“ _Did no one teach you to_ _watch where you’re going_?”The boy questioned his light, looking up his eyes cold but face still eerily blank.He rose to his feet.

“I-I-I-I-” Aomine found himself unable to do much more than stutter.

“ _Well_?”The monotonous voice was anything but unemotional as despite the lack of any infliction the Phantom’s anger leaked out.It only added to the Generation of Miracles’ terror.

The shadow’s hand suddenly shot out to grip the Power Forward’s wrist and Aomine whimpered pathetically as his teammates wrote him off as a goner and backed away further.

But before things could escalate further a ring tone sounded in the quiet atmosphere.The cheerful tone distracted the Phantom from his kill and instead, without releasing Aomine, he reached with his free hand into his pocket, pulling out his ringing phone.

“Hai.”He stated as he answered, and in the silence the Generation of Miracles could make out the other end of the conversation.

“Tetsu’!Why so formal?”A cheerful voice responded.They flinched, already predicting the dark Kuroko to be far from pleased with the person at the other end.

“O-Ogiwara-Kun?”They blinked, eyes going wide as their Phantom’s lip actually quivered.

“Moshi moshi, Tetsu’-Chan!”

“Ogiwara-Kun!”

“Now: what’s upset my Tetsu’-Chan?”The disembodied voice darkened and suddenly the Generation of Miracles found their selves incredibly glad they were not meeting this caller in person.

“They spilt my milkshake, Ogiwara-Kun.”The Phantom actually sniffled leaving his teammates gaping.

“Shhh, Tetsu’-Chan, it’s okay…”The caller soothed the boy.“Pass the phone to the meanies?”

With another sniffle Kuroko handed the phone to Aomine and let go of the boy’s wrist.The other Generation of Miracles observed him grow paler and paler from whatever he was told before shakily handing the phone back to his shadow and slumping to his knees in a quivering mess.

“Tetsu’-Chan~!”They heard the caller practically sing as the Phantom held the device back to his ear.“Give ‘em hell!”The evil smirk was evident in his voice and the shadow hung up before turning to his teammates, the dark aura back in full force.

“W-wait!”Akashi shouted, only serving to draw Kuroko’s attentions upon himself. “Tetsuya, I’ve got something for you!”He tried but Kuroko just continued to advance.“Another milkshake!I’ve got you another milkshake!”He gasped out at last as Kuroko’s hand drew back in the familiar form of his Ignite Pass…

The Phantom paused, tilted his head enquiringly and, most importantly of all, the dark aura shrank a little.

“Another milkshake?”He questioned blandly.

“Another _Vanilla_ milkshake.”Akashi confirmed cautiously.

“From Maji’s?”

“From Maji’s.”Again the redhead confirmed.He reached into his school satchel and removed a plastic cup and straw from a small cooler.Handing it to the Phantom, they all watched in anticipation and then Kuroko took a sip.

For a long moment everyone stood still, frozen in time, and then ever so slowly the dark aura that seemed to permeate from Kuroko’s being receded back inside and before them stood an entirely blank emotionless Kuroko they all knew and certainly loved over his milkshake deprived self.

Kuroko took another sip and turned from his teammates, heading off in the direction Akashi knew to be his home.

“Milkshake incident number five averted.”Akashi stated and the others of the Generation of Miracles relaxed and let out relieved sighs.“Antagonist: Kise Ryota.Casualties: Five…”He observed Aomine’s still shaking form on the ground.“Six.”He corrected himself.“Overall, the lowest count of victims yet.”He congratulated his fellow basketball players.“I expect you all bright and early for morning practice tomorrow.”He concluded.

Neatening his appearance from his earlier close call with the Phantom he walked away, in the opposite direction Kuroko had taken despite it being the long route home..

“Now to find this ‘Ogiwara-Kun’ and properly punish him for antagonising an already angry phantom...”


End file.
